Warm Me Up
by binhereb4
Summary: Post Delinquent...Callian...Fluff/fun/smut


_**So...What is this? It's a fluffy/fun/smut CALLIANFIC...Definate one off...post ? Cause I felt like it...cos I can...**_

Disclaimer as norm

_**WARM ME UP**_

"So why didn't you kiss her?"

"Oh shut up"

Cal was slouched on his settee, His jeans sat half way down his hips as usual and his shirt was hanging out and half undone.

A half full glass with amber liquid wafted around in the air as he indulged heavily in his normal practice of decorating his words with his hands.

Gillian was feeling more than comfortable with her head at one end of the settee and her bare feet resting in his lap, her equally topped up glass was resting on her stomach.

She poked him with her toes.

"I'm serious Cal! She's a beautiful woman, I can imagine that soaking wet in your shower would only have added to her attraction. You can't tell me you haven't noticed that over the past two years – so – why didn't you kiss her?"

"She was pissed"

"I KNOW that hasn't stopped you before"

"Ok – try …My daughter was upstairs, we were in the middle of a case… and…although I have many reputations, I don't think cradle snatcher is among them"

Gillian chuckled, she could tell this line of conversation was making him a bit uneasy – the devil in her..(or was it the whisky) made her push on.

"And what about Eva? What if – when you made that throwaway invitation to …what was it again…'_Climb on board' _to her…what if she had? What if she had just jumped right into your lap and started grinding her hips into yours?"

"Yeah but I knew she wouldn't when I made that '_throwaway invitation'_"

"I think it would have scared the life out of you Mr. 'SuperSexy'"

"Oh is that right Doctor? You really think that do yer?"

Now she was laughing.

Slowly she got up and placed her drink on the table, then moving to stand in front of him she put on her best 'school girl innocent' face.

Mimicking Eva's voice she said,

"So, you're _super sexy_…do yer wanna make out?"

He grinned " Absolutely! – climb on board darlin"

Gillian hitched up her tight skirt just enough as she slowly lowered herself into his lap.

Cal sat there and deliberately eyed her up and down a couple of times.

"So, now what Dr. Lightman?"

"Well I'm sure you mentioned sumfing about grinding hips a second ago"

"You wish!"

"You asked"

Changing tack, Gill leaned closer to his face and this time tried her Torres impression.

"I'm so cold…Maybe you wanna warm me up Cal"

With a grin that only he could ever pull off he moved his head closer to hers.

His lips were virtually a breath away when he paused.

"Nah…sorry darlin it's just not the same"

Gillian was the first to pull back and looked affronted.

"Not the same how exactly?"

His face said ' _Oh you so walked into that one_!'

Standing up abruptly he took her with him, one arm round her back and one under her butt.

Gillian had to wrap her legs round his hips for fear of falling.

"Cal, what are you doing?" he started to move towards the main downstairs shower room.

"Cal…No!"

The grin grew into a full smile and he kept moving.

"I mean it! Don't you dare try doing what you think you are going to do!"

She only started to struggle when they reached the door which he quickly opened with his foot.

"Don't, Cal I'm sorry - I shouldn't have tried to wind you up…Cal please put me down..Cal"

He dropped her feet down, turned on the cold tap and stood back in one stunningly fast movement.

Gill screamed as the cold water hit her from above drenching her in seconds.

When she managed to lift her head she saw him standing there, hands in pockets, rocking on his feet and laughing.

"Now try that line again luv, now I've set the scene properly"

Gillian stepped out of the cold water and took the few paces that separated them.

With her blouse sticking to her body and her hair dripping she looked up at him.

"I'm so cold…Maybe you wanna warm me up Cal?"

Narrowing his eyes it took him a fraction of a second to study her face before locking his lips onto hers.

At first the only body contact was their lips but as he felt a shiver run through her body he stepped in closer and pulled her tightly to him.

Deepening the kiss still further he wasted no time when he felt her lips start to part and he thrust his tongue inside to taste the warm wetness he wanted.

Cal had instigated the kiss and he was the one that stopped it and pulled away.

"Now _THAT_ I definitely have fantasised about more than a few times. I think we need to get you out of those wet clothes – don't want you catching a cold and then blaming it on me"

"I…I don't have anything to change into"

"Oops"

He was still holding her tightly to him and it was now flustering her.

"Do you…could you … lend me something please?"

"Sorry love, everything I own is in the wash at the moment"

"Cal!..I don't believe that….Ok, what do you suggest then?"

"Well, why don't you go into my room, take all this off and …jump under the covers"

"What?"

"It's ok, they're clean – I only changed them this morning"

"That was hardly my concern Cal"

"No! Wot is your concern then, exactly?"

"Well – try me, laying in your bed…naked"

"The only concern I have about that is that you're not already there luv"

"Cal!"

"You started this Foster!"

"I…well…yes I suppose I did didn't I?" she suddenly felt an attack of the giggles coming on.

"Ok. Well lets go see just how clean those sheets are sheets are shall we"

She started to shuffle out of the shower room.

"OI! – If you think you are gonna drip your way through this house and into bedroom you've got another think cumin woman"

"Well what do you….Oh – Ok, I'll take these off in here and wrap a towel round me alright?"

"Much better"

He perched on a nearby clothes box and grinned at her.

"You are not staying"

"Just fort you might need some help luv, with yer clothes being all wet it can be tricky sumtimes"

"I think I can manage…Why don't you go get that bottle and our glasses and take them through to the bedroom, the alcohol might help warm me up"

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the door.

"I fort I was gonna do that"

"A little of both can't hurt Cal"

With the door open she transferred her hands to his back and pushed him through shutting it firmly behind him.

For once Cal did as he was told.

Making sure he locked the doors and turned most of the lights off, he collected the Whiskey bottle and scooped up their glasses then headed quickly to his bedroom.

Gillian had removed her clothes and wrapped a large fluffy towel round her.

"Oh God, what have I started?" she said to herself.

She knew full well that if she made her way to his bedroom there would be no turning back, no running away, no amount of clever banter would drag Cal away from the obvious conclusion of her actions.

Was it really time to cross the line?

With everything that had happened lately – Helen, Clara, his obvious night back with Zoe, she had realised more and more how jealous she had become- God she even felt a twinge when he offered his lap to Ria's kid sister, just how ridiculous was that!

With the alcohol and using his admission of Torres's attempt to tongue wrestle with him as an opener she had started the ride – now it was time to buckle up and feel the thrill!

Cal had made himself comfortable in a large bedroom chair that afforded him a perfect view of the door.

As Gill stepped through the door he was there, facing her, his eyes a little hooded but it didn't cover the expectation that shone from them.

Cal lifted a glass and an eyebrow.

"Still in need of a little warming up darlin?"

"I think I might be"

She crossed the carpet and stood in front of him.

Taking the glass and it's welcoming contents from his fingers she brought it to her lips and took several long sips.

"Warm enuf now?"

"Parts of me are…and parts of me aren't"

Her deep blue eyes challenged him now that the alcohol was coursing through her system.

He languidly raised one hand and let it rest on the outside of her mid thigh, his fingers teased the skin briefly before moving upwards under the towel.

As his hand reached the level of her arse it slinked off sideways his fingers widening to encompass more of her skin.

His eyes never left hers the whole time as he moved his other hand straight to the other cheek of her arse where his fingers started gently squeezing the silky flesh.

Gillian had to take another sip to cover her intake of breath at the sensations his hands were giving her.

Using the strength in his arms he pulled her down until she was sitting astride him on his lap.

Cal didn't want to remove his hands so he licked his lips by way of invitation, without a second thought Gill moved her own to his and they started the age old dance of exploration with their tongues.

Gillian coiled her arms round his neck raising just one hand to the back of head, pulling him closer to her.

This time she couldn't mask the moan in her throat as his squeezing became firmer, more insistent.

Cal pulled out from the kiss leaving them both slightly breathless.

"My hands are a little busy right now – Gill luv, why don't you pull that bloody towel off for me"

Her smile became fractionally wicked.

"You have teeth don't you?"

Cal pulled his lips back and bared his teeth, he then moved forward and dug them into the soft fluffy cotton.

Gill burst out laughing as he shook his head and growled, like a puppy playing with a toy.

She continued laughing until she realised that the towel had just fallen away from her body and Cal was once again staring at her only this time he still held the materiel in the grip of his teeth.

"Drop! There's a good boy" She giggled as let go.

"In case you haven't noticed luv….my tails wagging"

Gill felt his cock growing hard and twitching beneath her.

"Oh" was the most she could muster.

With that he quickly stood up once again supporting her with his arms.

Her legs automatically wrapped round him and tightened as he swung round in a full circle making sure it threw off the last clinging sections of towel before he moved to the bed and deposited her on to it.

He stood above her and gazed but there was no hint of leering, just soft appreciation.

"Gillian Foster…you are stunning"

Without another word Cal quickly stripped off his clothes while she watched.

He seemed rooted to the spot so she reached out and placed her hand on the side of his hip.

"Cal…you took my towel away and now I'm feeling a little cold"

His solid erection was the first thing to connect with her body as he swooped down over her

"Wot is it they have on that facebook thing?" he said in a low voice…"_'You've just been poked'_ isn't it?"

"I don't think that is what it means…well at least I hope not" she giggled again.

"Feelin a bit warmer now?"

"A bit" Another challenge shone from her eyes.

With the grin still intact his head moved to her breasts where he found her nipples already erect for him.

Taking as much of one breast in his mouth that he could, he slowly then brought his head back up sucking the whole time, just before her nipple popped out from his lips he gave it a good rasp of his tongue.

The action was repeated on her other breast before he cupped the two of them together as much as he could without hurting and let his very nimble tongue really get to work on her two straining nipples now that they were close together.

Gillian could feel his cock pressing hard into her upper thigh and she desperately wanted to get her hands on it, stroke it, pump it, she needed to hear him groan and gasp as much as she was.

Trying to be clever she attempted to roll them both over so that she could be on top but she only succeeded in getting half way and they both ended up on their sides facing each other.

It did however give her the opening she needed to grasp his hot hard manhood and instantly started to move her hand up and down, not quite pumping him but as near as dammit.

She was immediately rewarded with what she wanted.

"Christ, fukin hell Gill"

Cal tried to pull away from her knowing he would not last as long as he wanted to if he let her keep that up for too long.

Gillian for her part, was equally determined not to let go, revelling in the reaction she could bring him to and allowing the feel of his size and hardness fill her body with evermore lustful desires.

"Do you want me inside you or not Gill?"

"God yes"

"Well you need to stop doing that right now"

Reluctantly she released him allowing her hands to run up his body.

They trailed up his torso and on up to his shoulders, there, digging her nails in she drew both hands over his shoulders and drop down his back leaving red weal marks as they went.

Growling Cal retaliated by pushing two fingers deep inside her.

He knew she was wet enough to allow for his intrusion but it drew a sharp intake of breath from her and she sank her teeth into his shoulder.

The pain made him push harder and deeper withdrawing and pushing again.

"Oh God you bastard"

This made him chuckle, "Yeah – so I've been told"

He felt her start to push her hips to meet his hand, her breathing was short and fast and interspersed with groans.

"You want more do you?"

Determined to try and keep up with the verbal challenges and not so subtle innuendoes she managed to find her voice.

"How much more have you got to give me?"

"So much more luv – everything I have"

Pulling her upper leg firmly across his hips his cock seemed to be able to find it's target without any help from him or her.

Cal sunk himself completely inside her.

Stopping for a few moments, his cock completely cushioned in her soft, hot wetness, he allowed her body to settle and adjust to him.

He continued to pull nearly fully out of her and thrusting back in for several minutes before he settled into a more rhythmatic pumping.

Within minutes Gill started gasping for air.

"Cal! Oh…Jesus I'm gonna.."

"I know darlin – let go – just let it go sweetheart"

Keeping his weight on his elbows he moved his hands over her breasts and squeezed them, pinching on her nipples which made her scream – it was like a final dam bursting for her as her inner muscles clamped around his cock and her body started to shudder.

"Oh Cal..come in me, don't pull out please – I want to feel you come inside me"

He was still pounding away but every muscle in his body was screaming for release

"I…Can't Gill – I shouldn't.."

"Cal please"

Her legs tightened round him and her hands gripped his butt cheeks refusing to let him withdraw – And then it was too late!

His ejaculation seemed to go on forever and he knew he had never come so hard or for so long.

Rolling on to his side he pulled her with him and they held each other tightly as the echoes of their mutual orgasms rolled over them.

When at last Cals senses and breath returned to him he pulled his head and shoulders away from her.

Pushing her sweat soaked hair away from her face he gently blew over her reddened cheeks.

"Warmed up ok now?"

She chuckled and lifted her satiated eyes to meet his.

"For now, but I think you should stick around – just in case I get a bit chilly later"


End file.
